View from the Top
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: #32 - Tease for the LJ Pepperony challenge - Pepper and a cell phone camera have some interesting results.


A Private Show

View from the Top

By Elizabeth Bathory

The Stark Mansion was quiet…too quiet…always a sign of trouble. Pepper Potts always got nervous when the mansion was quiet when Tony was there. He always had his music on or the TV blasting when he was working and he snored when he actually fell asleep but there was nothing. What could he have gotten into now?

Pepper slowly and cautiously descended into the garage to see what Tony was doing. From the top of the steps, she could usually see where he was in 95 of his workshop without being seen unless he was facing the door. She scoured the workshop and did not see him right away. The armor was still strung up from the supports in the ceiling so he didn't go out as Iron Man. All of his cars were still parked neatly in their spots. Pepper peered around the wall just a bit more and blushed slightly with what she saw.

A few months ago, Tony had a shower installed in the garage so he could wash off all the blood and grime from returning from missions before going upstairs since Pepper had complained about the mess he left behind. There were times that he had also taken to using it when he had been down in the garage for a few days and was a little worse for wear. When Jarvis complains of a certain odor, it was a blatant hint. This had been one of those times.

Behind the clear glass doors, Tony let the hot water beat down on his back as he faced the inside wall with his head down, working out all the kinks in his neck and back he had earned from being bent over his desk for three days. It was more than ten minutes before he even moved to grab the soap.

Pepper had blushed at first but it was definitely not the first time she had seen Tony completely undressed. But this time was a little different. She was actually enjoying it instead of needing to chide him for his latest choice of bimbo. Then an idea struck her. Pepper was well aware of how many times Tony tried to catch her undressed and this just seemed too perfect of an opportunity for revenge. She took out her phone and aimed the lens just around the wall so she would not be seen and she could still enjoy the movie.

Seemingly still oblivious that he was being filmed, Tony grabbed the soap and started to lather up. This was when he turned around and there was nothing to hide his treasures except for a little steam.

By the time he started to wash his hair, Pepper was biting her lip to keep quiet. She could not let him know that she was there and spying on him. She would never hear the end of it.

As Tony stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, Pepper quickly closed her phone and ran back upstairs to take refuge in her office so she could avoid capture.

Tony was scrubbing his hair with a smaller towel when he swore he heard steps on the stairs. He looked quickly and thought he saw a flash of red hair making a quick get away and he just smiled smugly to himself as he got dressed.

Once she was in her office, Pepper quickly hooked up her phone to download the video to her computer to hide the evidence. The last time she had left her phone out, Tony had gotten a hold of it and started scanning through it and managed to find a particularly embarrassing picture of her at a friend's party and then he printed it out for his own pleasure.

As the video was uploading and Pepper was watching it again, Tony silently appeared in the doorway in a pair of sweat pants and a smirk on his face.

Pepper turned bright red when she saw Tony leaning against the doorway and she let out a little squeak of embarrassment as she quickly closed her laptop.

"You look a little flushed, Pepper." Tony commented slyly. "Are you feeling alright?"

Pepper could not find her voice at first. "I…I…I'm fine. You just scared me. That's all." She managed to stammer out.

"I don't believe you, Pepper. That lovely tinge of pink to your cheeks doesn't say startled. I read it as more of arousal."

"I assure you it's not," Pepper rambled out quickly.

"I have seen many women in many various states of arousal and it is written all over your face." Tony insisted as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "In addition to the fact that the 'girls' are at full attention, your eyes are dilated and your breathing is somewhat erratic. If I didn't know any better, I would have said you fit better in my bedroom than an office right now."

"Then you must have your signals crossed after the period of inactivity you have been through." Pepper came back wittily, trying to hide her deepening embarrassment. Tony was reading her like a book and she wasn't dodging him.

Tony could not help but laugh a little bit at Pepper's reaction. He didn't say anything just then. With the smirk on his face, he turned and exited her office.

"You know, if you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask." Tony called back to her as he walked away.


End file.
